


夜航（pwp）

by Laura233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura233/pseuds/Laura233
Summary: 夜航飞机上的二三事





	夜航（pwp）

电话响的时候，高峰和栾云平正搂在一块缓神，高峰半软的东西还在栾云平里面插着，他使坏地进出几下，又被栾云平笑着推开。两人出差在外面总是免不了胡闹些，这会临着要出门赶飞机，还突然起了兴致亲热一番。栾云平接完电话就摆起了总队长的架子，指使着高峰赶紧收拾东西。洗澡是来不及了，两人草草擦过就赶紧奔下楼。栾云平还没过高潮之后眩晕的劲儿，晃晃悠悠上了车就往高峰怀里钻，高峰也有点晕乎，有一下没一下地摸着怀里人脸上的肉，迷迷糊糊地问他是不是最近胖点了，半晌没人回应，低头一看栾云平早就睡熟了。

栾云平困得睁不开眼，直到上飞机都抓着高峰衣服下摆跌跌撞撞地跟着走，闭着眼把自己扔在座位上就准备接着睡。高峰瞧着栾云平困得厉害，也不愿意把人叫醒，掏出u型枕和毯子给他安置好。他不习惯在飞机上睡觉，就准备看一会老相声熬过着三四个小时。

飞机上的乘客睡得七扭八歪，都想在狭小的空间里让自己更舒服点，高峰右手边的陌生人在一阵颠簸中睁开眼，茫然地和高峰对视一眼又昏睡过去。高峰觉得自己像是这架飞机上唯一一个与众不同的人，不过他还挺享受这种静谧的时光。栾云平靠着他睡得正熟，热乎乎地挤着他。高峰低头的眼神都温柔起来，轻柔地在爱人额头落下一个吻。栾云平在睡梦中蹭了蹭高峰的肩膀，把他的胳膊抱在自己怀里又安稳地睡了。

高峰不想打扰睡得正熟的人，只好以一个奇怪的姿势拧着胳膊，恰好手正挨着栾云平下面。成年男性晚上勃起几次也是正常，那东西的热度透过裤子传给高峰，他下意识捻了捻手指，这几下动作更点燃了火种似的，高峰只觉得手底下更热了。几小时前的性爱的确匆忙，栾云平只过了个干高潮，虽然他挺舒服，可高峰总觉得差了点什么。这会机舱里静悄悄的，高峰的手不受控似的伸进毯子里去安抚里面叫嚣的野兽。高峰顾忌着环境不好大动作，手只在栾云平裤子外面描摹着挺立的形状，毯子下面的狭小空间很快就变得热烘烘的。栾云平皱着眉，不舒服似的嘟囔了几句。

瞧着栾云平不舒服，高峰也没有别的办法，只好给人解开扣子拉链，把搏动的火热放出来。带着薄茧的手摩挲着鼓起的经络，沾着前端的晶莹去揉沉甸甸的囊袋。栾云平发出一声小小的叹息，在那只手抚上铃口的时候下意识往前挺腰把自己往前送。这一下倒是把自己更多地暴露给了高峰。高峰整个人转过身把栾云平圈在舱壁和自己中间，手上也不停，顺着铃口划到会阴。之前草草清理过的后穴还带着水意，带着渴望张合着，引着高峰的手进去。手指伸进湿软的穴里探索，软肉乖巧地依附着他的手指吮吸，主动迎上他的进攻，又在退却时咬着他挽留。高峰用吻堵住栾云平的嘴，把他无意识的呻吟喘息一并吞下，施舍似地按上了急需安抚的腺体揉弄。栾云平绞着高峰的手指无意识地颤抖，发出一声啜泣似的呻吟，终于从光怪陆离的梦中挣脱出来。

栾云平抱紧高峰，埋在他颈窝里随着手指搅动的频率颤抖，两条腿紧紧地绷着，摆着腰迎合高峰的手指。机翼的声音盖过了毯子下面不甚明显的水声，可栾云平只觉得这声音就在耳边响似的又羞又急，他想自己解决前面赶紧结束，却被高峰紧紧抓住了手。“你就这么出来，全飞机都知道咱干嘛了。”高峰特意压低的声音在他耳边响起，热气染得他心中的渴望更盛。栾云平被自己想象中的后果惊得眼睛都有些发红，可这会他后面已经又麻又痒，眼看着就要攀上顶点，只好祈求地望着高峰，想让他给自己个痛快。

高峰吻着栾云平湿漉漉的眼睛，用随身的扇套系在栾云平下身，手上用了巧劲几下就让栾云平在痉挛中用后面高潮了，栾云平身前的玩意溢出几股清亮的液体，全都被高峰抹在了毯子上。栾云平缓过神来不可置信地看着高峰，一口咬上了对方的喉结。高峰被突然这么一下一激，早就硬得发痛的下身也冒出几滴前液，黏糊糊地抵着内裤。“咬我干嘛你？真让你出来了你又生气。”栾云平还真没法反驳他，虽说射不出来是怪难受的，但毕竟在外头，真要让人发现了更没脸了。

栾云平被这么一噎更闷气了，瞥了一眼高峰下头鼓鼓囊囊的就想使坏，附在高峰耳边让他别出声，趴下掀开毯子埋了进去。他沿着勃起的线条舔舐，鼻尖蹭着湿乎乎的布料，高峰的气味占满了栾云平的感知。高峰之前也没射，饱涨的前端挂着前液打在栾云平侧脸，小小的空间内回荡着栾云平的喘息。他把眼前的东西含进嘴里，舌头沿着柱身灵巧地滑动，不出意外地感受到高峰抓紧了他的后颈。栾云平想着报先前被制住的仇，故意用牙齿去磨脆弱的铃口和敏感的前部，高峰的吸气声隔着毯子都能听到。栾云平钻出毯子吻上高峰，唇舌交缠间都是麝腥气，可两人并不在意。

一旁的乘客忽然动了动，往这边瞧了一眼，两人都僵住了，转着眼睛等他赶紧睡过去。栾云平直着身体，手依然留在高峰下面撸动着，不时地弹两下会阴，涌上来的快感让高峰无法招架，和在大庭广众下自渎的羞耻感混合在一起，逼得他浑身通红，只能仰着头喘息。脆弱的颈线暴露在栾云平面前，被他再一次咬住喉结舔吻。高峰一向抵挡不了栾云平的主动，下身在栾云平手里弹动几下泄了个干净。

栾云平扯下自己下头的扇套给高峰擦干净。他已经过了那个劲，这东西绑着也没什么用，不如拿来给高峰擦，高峰嘟嘟囔囔说自己有湿巾，好东西都糟蹋了。“你有个屁！刚你怎么不说糟蹋东西呢！就用这个！”绸缎的布料摩擦着下身，刚射完高峰也有点遭不住，手软脚软得使不上劲，看着栾云平给自己拾掇干净就往人身上靠。栾云平掐了一下高峰腰上的肉，收好怀里人的眼镜，把人压在自己腿上让他好好休息。

空姐端着茶水壶悄悄路过，乘客们东倒西歪地睡着，偶尔有几位清醒过来看看时间又倒头睡过去。机舱里的灯昏暗的亮着，高峰趴在栾云平腿上睡得正熟，栾云平给人盖好毯子，准备翻翻之前的笔记熬过接下来的机上时光。

**Author's Note:**

> 毯子是自己家的，脏就脏吧


End file.
